Escenas entre pasillos blancos
by metafora89
Summary: Reto 'Un mes con ItaDei'. AU. Deidara-centric. En aquel hospital, Deidara conoce a Itachi. Y aprende a creer en algo mejor. 31 de marzo.


_**31 de marzo de 2010. 9.00 de la mañana, hora española. **_

_**Título:**__ Escenas entre pasillos blancos_

_**Género:**__ Drama, angst. AU._

_**Número de palabras:**__ 6440 (creo)_

_**Advertencias:**__ MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE. MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE. MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE._

_**Notas de la autora:**__ He retirados los "hmm" finales de Deidara. Por mucho que la coletilla se me haga graciosa, me canso de escribirla y a veces interrumpe el ritmo de la conversación… Así que… Eso…_

_Las personalidades están demasiado suavizadas. Más de lo que habría querido. Más de lo que considero apto, aunque sea AU. Pero bleh.  
_

_Quería agradecer a __Derama17__ por pensar en mí cuando se le ocurrió esta idea del mes con ItaDei (una idea maravillosa, por cierto)._

_Por último, recordaré que soy española y que el uso del idioma que yo hago es el propio de ese país. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema (nunca lo ha habido), pero si hay algo que no quede del todo claro, preguntad, por favor. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Personajes de Kishimoto. Idea de un mes con ItaDei de Derama17. Contenido en angustia mío. Final horrible también mío._

_

* * *

  
_

Deidara no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de verdadera satisfacción cuando los buzones de toda aquella calle de _pijos ricos_, como él los denominaba, saltaron uno a uno gracias a los preciosos petardos que él había colocado con sumo cuidado minutos atrás —evitar que nadie se percatara de su presencia había resultado un verdadero reto que no había hecho más que añadir emoción al asunto—. Había querido que todo fuera perfecto, que el espectáculo fuera capaz de maravillarlo a él y de escandalizar al mundo. Había querido que se reconociera lo que él, un chico de origen más humilde (según ellos, un "perdedor"), podía llegar a hacer.

Se podía decir que sus deseos se habían hecho realidad en aquellos escasos segundos en los que los pedazos de madera y metal habían volado en todas las direcciones. El llanto de los niños asustados, los gritos de los hombres y mujeres que habían salido alertados de las casas y la alarma del coche que había comenzado a sonar cuando un petardo había estallado especialmente cerca del mismo coronaban el precioso caos que Deidara se enorgullecía de haber creado.

—¡JA! ¡En vuestras narices!—gritó a pleno pulmón, emergiendo de su escondite—¿Quién es el perdedor ahora?

Lástima de agente de policía que apareció de la nada detrás de él en ese momento. Deidara estaba seguro de que su obra de arte habría quedado mejor si hubiera culminado con él huyendo de la escena y no condenado a seis meses de servicios comunitarios en un hospital (aunque, de preguntarle, eso era definitivamente preferible a acabar en un correccional de menores, que era la otra alternativa que le habían ofrecido).

—

Los primeros días en el hospital fueron monótonos y aburridos. Las tareas de Deidara se dividían en servir la comida a ancianos, cambiar las sábanas de ancianos, limpiar los pijamas de los ancianos y apretar los dientes y hacer uso de hasta la última gota de su paciencia para aguantar los "Muchas gracias, bonita" con toda la diplomacia que le era posible reunir.

—Soy un chico, señor.—respondía con cara de póker, aunque en su mirada se asomara el brillo de una emoción que debía ocultar y que, por suerte (o, sencillamente, porque la percepción de aquellos que se encuentran en un estado tan precario como para estar obligados a permanecer en un hospital no se caracteriza por su alcance) nadie más era capaz de notar. Ni siquiera él era capaz de diferenciar si era odio, frustración o simple impaciencia o agobio.

Deidara siempre había creído que todos aquellos supuestos efectos que el inmaculado blanco de los hospitales tenían sobre la mente y el ánimo general no eran más que excusas de los débiles para culpar a cualquier otro factor de aquello que les singularizaba como tales. No obstante, ahora que era él quien estaba allí, quien veía a los enfermos cada día y quien tenía que soportar las caras largas de los mismos y sus familiares, los pasos vacíos de los médicos y el olor a amargo antibiótico que flotaba en el ambiente, empezaba a pensar que había una pequeña parte de verdad en todas aquellas leyendas sobre la capacidad de aquel sitio de absorber la positividad que pudiera haber en cualquier persona.

De cualquier modo, a Deidara le fue posible de mantener su jovialidad intacta durante aquel periodo inicial de adaptación al nuevo lugar. Con su piel ligeramente tostada, su rebelde cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, Deidara parecía llevar el color consigo. Su presencia dentro del edificio daba una impresión semejante a la de una única figura pintada en medio de un cuaderno de colorear que, por lo demás, siguiera completamente intacto.

No obstante, las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando, al ver que Deidara se estaba adaptando bien al entorno de trabajo, le trasladaron a otra planta del hospital que, según pudo comprobar, era bastante más activa. El número de tareas que le eran adjudicadas creció notoriamente, del mismo modo que la velocidad a la que debía llevarlas a cabo para completar todo en el tiempo asignado. La edad media de los pacientes a los que ayudaba, por el contrario disminuyó, pero no tanto como para dejar de considerarlos ancianos.

Se encontró con la excepción al entrar en la última habitación de la que debía encargarse el primer día que pasó en la nueva planta. Aquella excepción tenía forma de joven pálido de cabello largo negro pulcramente recogido en una coleta baja y ojos del mismo color, que sólo giró la cabeza para mirarlo durante una décima de segundo cuando Deidara hizo acto de presencia, antes de devolver su vista a la nada que tan interesado parecía tenerle. Quizá Deidara estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de encontrar a alguien tan cercano a su edad como para ser consciente desde un inicio de la obvia falta de interés por parte del otro, porque intentó entablar una conversación (probablemente la sorpresa también le hizo olvidar la importancia de elegir bien las palabras si se quiere causar una buena primera impresión).

—¡Bendito seas tú entre todos los viejos!—exclamó.

Si no para otra cosa, al menos esto le sirvió para tener la atención del joven de vuelta.

—Eso es una falta de respeto.—dijo, y su voz fue monótona y gélida, al igual que sus ojos cuando se clavaron directamente sobre Deidara, quien tuvo que contener un escalofrío. Aquel chico le hacía pensar en glaciares y témpanos y lienzos en blanco. Decidió que no le caía bien.

—Lo que tú digas—le respondió con desprecio, y se puso a limpiar la habitación, evitando mirarle, y sin volver a dirigirle la palabra una sola vez.

—

Ignorar a aquel joven del hospital no fue tan fácil el segundo día que tuvo que tratar con él. Debía poner sábanas limpias en su cama, y eso requería una petición por parte de Deidara para que el chico retirara su cuerpo de la misma.

—Eh, tú.—llamó Deidara nada más entrar por la puerta de la habitación. El aludido levantó la cabeza del libro que reposaba sobre su regazo y le miró con la misma inexpresividad que el día anterior. Luego posó sus ojos en el juego de sábanas que el rubio llevaba con él.

—¿Necesitas que me mueva?—preguntó. Su voz seguía siendo fría, pero esta vez Deidara pudo detectar un nuevo matiz en la misma, una especie de fragilidad envuelta en educación y corrección. Chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Tú qué crees?—le respondió con sarcasmo.

El joven asintió. Luego, cerró el libro, que dejó sobre una pequeña mesilla que tenía a un lado, antes de apartar el material que lo cubría, colocar sus pies desnudos en las suaves zapatillas que le aguardaban a un lado y ponerse en pie. Deidara tuvo la oportunidad en ese momento atisbar zonas de su cuerpo que se marcaban bajo el pijama —de un elegante color negro, que contrastaba completamente con los colores suaves del resto de la habitación, y de un corte tan sofisticado que casi podría haber pasado por ropa de diseño—, y que eran mucho más delgadas de lo que se consideraba sano.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada y a centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer allí para irse cuanto antes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—La pregunta llegó cuando Deidara ya estaba alisando la superficie de la cama. Se tomó unos segundos más para eliminar una pequeña arruga en una esquina y se alzó para encarar al chico.

—Creía que a los pijos ricos de buena familia como tú se os enseñaban modales. ¿No se supone que deberías presentarte tú antes de preguntar?—quiso saber Deidara. Su tono estaba cargado con desdén y malicia.

El otro se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y después volvió a asentir, y Deidara sintió que toda aquella disciplina falta de expresividad lo estaba enfermando.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha—respondió finalmente. Estuvo callado unos momentos, y luego abrió la boca otra vez—. No deberías juzgar con tanta rapidez. No nos conocemos. No sabes cuál es mi origen.

Deidara apretó los dientes. Todo en aquella persona —Itachi, o como fuera— emanaba aroma a buena posición social e influencia. Detrás de esas últimas palabras se percibían la confianza en sí mismo y las lecciones sobre cómo obtener autoridad y control que probablemente había tenido que soportar. Cada trozo de su ser gritaba sobre su procedencia, y Deidara había podido adivinar ésta desde un principio.

—Me da igual. Todos los pijos ricos sois iguales.—le espetó, agarrando las sábanas retiradas con algo de violencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No me has dicho tu nombre.—alcanzó a oír justo cuando se disponía a salir.

—Deidara.—respondió secamente, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

—

No le fue necesario volver a pasar por la habitación de Itachi hasta unos días después, cuando le tuvo que llevar una bandeja con algo de comida.

—Sólo hay una cosa que no encaja con el estándar habitual de pijo rico—soltó de pronto, tras dejar la bandeja en un soporte preparado para ellos a los pies de la cama. Itachi apartó la mirada por primera vez de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil desde que Deidara había llegado y la posó sobre él, mostrándole así que estaba escuchando—. ¿Qué haces en un hospital público? Siempre preferís la medicina privada y los grandes especialistas médicos. Rápido, eficaz y _caro_. A no ser que, además de pijo rico, seas tan tacaño como para estar aprovechándote de los servicios públicos.

Los ojos de Itachi volvieron automáticamente a la pantalla —ocupada por una complicada hoja de cálculos, por lo que Deidara había podido comprobar con un rápido vistazo—, como si hubiera perdido todo el interés de pronto al comprobar que lo dicho por el otro no era ni la mitad de inteligente de lo que había esperado.

Esa actitud de superioridad enfurecía a Deidara. A punto estaba de decir algo que, con toda probabilidad, no iba a ser agradable en absoluto, cuando Itachi empezó a hablar al tiempo que tecleaba velozmente.

—Para odiar tanto a aquellos económicamente más beneficiados, pareces saber bastante sobre sus costumbres. De cualquier modo, ya mencioné que no deberías juzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo. Seguro que tú también estás harto de los prejuicios.—Itachi terminó de escribir y usó el ratón, probablemente, para guardar sus avances. Luego cerró el portátil y salió de la cama, aunque esta acción pareció hacérsele más costosa que unos días atrás. Deidara sintió el impulso de ayudarle.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

En su lugar, se quedó quieto en su posición, observando cómo Itachi se acercaba hasta la comida, arrimaba una silla y se sentaba en ella. Su mirada vagó por los diferentes alimentos y luego por los cubiertos, pero no hizo un solo amago de tocarlos.

Deidara se sorprendió a sí mismo casi huyendo de allí para no tener que seguir contemplando semejante espectáculo de decadencia.

—

—¿Itachi Uchiha?—exclamó la mujer—Claro que sé quién es. ¿Quién no lo sabe en este lugar?

Si algo había aprendido Deidara sobre los hospitales en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí era que los recepcionistas eran la mayor fuente de información en todo el edificio, tanto si ésta era legítima como derivada de rumores y habladurías. También que cualquier persona era merecedora de conocer tal información si con ello amenizaba la jornada de trabajo de la mujer de recepción durante un rato.

Gracias a ella supo que Itachi era el hijo mayor de un importante empresario, que había sido diagnosticado con una enfermedad rara e incurable, que ninguno de los grandes nombres de la medicina a los que la familia Uchiha había acudido habían podido dar con ningún tipo de remedio y que, finalmente, Itachi había acabado allí.

—Es mejor no cuestionarse lo que un rico hace—aseguró la recepcionista—, porque muchas veces no tiene sentido y sólo lo hacen porque pueden. Pero sea como sea, al hospital le ha venido muy bien. El señor Uchiha está haciendo contribuciones económicas muy generosas que sirven para cubrir bastante más que lo que su hijo necesita. Eso es muy favorable para nosotros, aunque todo el asunto no sea más que una tragedia. Pobre chico, es tan joven…

Afortunadamente para Deidara, un teléfono sonó en ese momento y la mujer tuvo que ir a responder, lo que él aprovechó para irse de allí. Lo último que necesitaba era aguantar a nadie poniéndose emotivo.

Nunca había percibido el final de una vida como "una tragedia", sino como algo normal y natural que, en última instancia, daba sentido a todo lo anterior. Esto no era diferente.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba reflexionando tanto sobre ello?

—

Lo primero que hizo Deidara la mañana siguiente, justo antes de empezar su turno, fue entrar en la habitación de Itachi, en un acto impulsivo muy propio de él.

Era temprano, pero, tal y como había esperado, Itachi ya estaba despierto. Aunque, a juzgar por su aspecto, su palidez y las enormes ojeras que lucía, parecía más bien que no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Y, pese a que intentó ocultarlas rápidamente bajo las mantas en cuanto Deidara llegó, éste pudo apreciar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Se miraron durante unos segundos que se hicieron casi eternos, y Deidara se sintió tan ridículo de pronto habiendo ido allí de esa forma tan desesperada que se ruborizó ligeramente.

—¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó Itachi. Su voz, aunque todavía imponente, sonó débil.

Deidara casi no le dio tiempo ni a terminar de hablar.

—Lo decidiste a propósito, ¿verdad?—le espetó— Quedarte aquí, digo. Sabías que el dinero de tu padre serviría para ayudar a mantener el hospital.

Había un millar de cosas que se había estado planteando desde el día anterior acerca de Itachi. Su primera reacción había sido intentar convencerse de que nada de eso merecía su preocupación y obligarse a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. No obstante, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que era vano —las incógnitas volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez—, creyó que si conseguía algún tipo de respuesta, dejaría de pensar en ello. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi no le causaba _interés_. Simplemente, estaba desconcertado.

—¿No se desvía eso notablemente del concepto que tienes de la gente como yo?—quiso saber Itachi.

—¿Piensas responderme?—Deidara sabía que estaba siendo rudo, y que el otro no tenía ninguna obligación de contarle nada. Su relación era mucho menos que cercana, y, al menos hasta ese momento, no se había caracterizado por el respeto mutuo.

—Curiosamente, yo creía que la gente como tú no escuchaba—continuó Itachi—. Supongo que nadie está exento de arrastrar estereotipos y prejuicios. Y equivocarse con ellos.

Dicho esto, el joven giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando el cielo a través de la enorme ventana que tenía a un lado. Éste estaba completamente cubierto con unas nubes de un gris blanquecino que, con toda seguridad, más tarde oscurecerían y derivarían en un torrencial. Deidara quiso preguntarle si eso era una respuesta afirmativa y si, _maldita sea_, podía dejar de hablar de forma críptica de una vez.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada de eso, la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella apareció otro chico, todavía más joven que ellos, muy parecido a Itachi, aunque con el pelo más corto y complexión un poco más robusta —aunque tal vez sólo fuera porque su peso _sí_ era el saludable—.

El recién llegado, ignorando completamente la presencia de Deidara, se acercó a la cama de Itachi de dos pasos.

—Me han dicho que te has pasado la noche vomitando. _Sangre_.—fue lo primero que dijo, con tono firme pero, por lo demás, indescifrable—. Has vuelto a abandonar la medicación, ¿verdad, Itachi? Sabes que…

—Ahora no, Sasuke.—interrumpió Itachi, cansadamente.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y, por primera vez, pareció reparar en la tercera persona.

—¿Y tú quien eres?—le soltó bruscamente.

—Sasuke, sé más educado.—le ordenó Itachi, pero fue ignorado por el otro, quien todavía miraba a Deidara con algo de desprecio.

—Me llamo Deidara, si es a lo que te refieres.—respondió el rubio, también con aspereza. _Otro pijo rico_, pensó, _y, encima, malcriado_.

Y, de pronto, la expresión de Sasuke cambió ligeramente. Sus cejas se alzaron un poco y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona. Su gesto se transformó en uno de maliciosa diversión.

—¿Así que eres Deidara?—siseó con picardía.

—Sí, creo que eso acabo de decir.—murmuró Deidara ácidamente. Se preguntaba qué era tan gracioso en su nombre.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Itachi.

—¿Él es Deidara?

_Vale, no es sólo un pijo rico y malcriado_, se corrigió Deidara mentalmente, _además es estúpido_.

Itachi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí, él es Deidara—miró al rubio—. Éste es mi hermano menor, Sasuke.

—Un placer—El sarcasmo inundaba cada una de las palabras de Deidara—. Ahora, si se me permite, me voy a trabajar.

Salió de la habitación velozmente, y habría dado un portazo —ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba en un hospital— de haber podido. Pero las puertas de lugares como ése resultaban estar siempre preparadas para cerrarse silenciosamente incluso cuando se enfrentaban a personas como Deidara.

—

Deidara vivió la primera muerte apenas dos semanas después de haber comenzado a trabajar allí. No fue nada inesperado: el hombre en cuestión acababa de alcanzar las ocho décadas de edad y había arrastrado un historial clínico preocupante durante los últimos años. Cuando volvieron a ingresarle en el hospital, los médicos sabían que jamás le darían el alta, y también lo sabía la familia.

Pero la edad o la sospecha de una muerte cercana no servían para hacer desaparecer el inquietante pensamiento de que lo que hasta unos momentos atrás había sido una persona ahora reposaba en la cama en forma de cadáver.

Deidara no vio el instante como tal, pero presenció el ajetreo de médicos y enfermeras entrando y saliendo de allí, llevando consigo diferente instrumental y fármacos que resultaron completamente inútiles. Y estaba en el pasillo cuando uno de los doctores finalmente salió negando tristemente con la cabeza.

Más tarde ese día, fue testigo del transporte del cuerpo fuera de allí. No era más que una camilla cubierta por una sábana bajo la cual se adivinaba vagamente una forma humana, pero Deidara mentiría si dijera que no se sintió levemente impresionado por aquello. No era que su visión de la muerte hubiera variado en lo más mínimo o que le afectara más; de hecho, incluso encontraba un entretenimiento mórbido y retorcido en imaginarse a sí mismo así. Le parecía hermoso ese instante en el que el alma, el ente, el espíritu —más allá de las cuestiones místicas, aquello que hace a algo lo que es— desaparecía y, aunque tras de sí dejara algo que básicamente era lo mismo —los mismos átomos—, nadie se atrevería a seguir denominando del mismo modo. El encanto estaba en la propia transición. No es que Deidara deseara morir, ni mucho menos, pero adoraba pensar que algún día sería parte de tan delicado proceso.

No, no era el inevitable destino lo que le preocupaba; al fin y al cabo, no iba a ser consciente de ello cuando ocurriera. Pero el pensar que, antes de que ese momento llegara, tendría que asistir al mismo tipo de escena con Itachi sí le causaba una leve agitación que no terminaba de comprender.

Deidara se reprochó a sí mismo por estar volviéndose un sentimental.

—

—Admito que _definitivamente_ no eres un pijo rico típico—confesó Deidara a Itachi entre dientes—. Normalmente ellos son mucho más sensatos que tú.

Habitualmente, remarcar algo como aquello habría satisfecho a Deidara gratamente. Pero en ese preciso momento, en el que había tenido que ayudar a Itachi a llegar a la cama después de haberlo encontrado caído en el suelo, y tras comprobar que éste, tal y como Sasuke había adivinado, había decidido dejar de seguir el tratamiento sin contar con nadie, lo último que Deidara se sentía era afortunado.

—Gracias.—dijo Itachi lacónicamente cuando el otro le tendió un vaso de agua.

Deidara gruñó.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

—

Él seguía siendo el de siempre, se repetía Deidara a sí mismo a veces, a él no le afectaba para nada el ambiente del hospital. Su confianza, energía y creatividad seguían siendo las mismas. Completaba la jornada de trabajo con eficacia y sin un solo signo de agotamiento, y cuando llegaba a casa todavía era capaz de aguantar hasta altas horas de la madrugada dando rienda suelta a su inspiración y realizando pinturas o figuras. Nada en su rutina anterior a los servicios en el hospital había variado, excepto sus tendencias vandálicas —no quería tentar a la suerte—.

Incluso alguna vez, alguno de los empleados había comentado que el simple hecho de ver su vitalidad servía para levantar los ánimos del resto —y Deidara se sentía secretamente orgulloso de aquel extraño cumplido—.

Así que, definitivamente, el repentino descenso de temperatura y el desvanecimiento de los colores que sentía cuando entraba en la habitación de Itachi debían de ser cosa del lugar. No suya.

Pero cuando intentaba mantener ese dinamismo alrededor de Itachi y no lo conseguía, se preguntaba si tal vez no estaría inmiscuyéndose demasiado con él. Y luego, por qué misterioso y condenado _motivo_ no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—

Aquella mañana la cama de Itachi estaba vacía y las cosas habían desaparecido de su habitación. Deidara se preguntó si le había llegado el turno de ser transportado bajo la sábana. Y, de pronto, sintió un inexplicable pánico.

Le dijeron que no, que habían tenido que llevarlo a la unidad de cuidados intensivos durante la noche y que aun estaba allí. Que _todavía_ no. Deidara ignoró esa última parte. Le explicaron que, por motivos de seguridad, habían retirado sus pertenencias hasta saber si Itachi iba a regresar a su habitación. Y Deidara volvió a ignorar esto último.

Cuando tuvo un rato de descanso, bajó hasta la planta donde la UCI se encontraba. No podía entrar allí, pero sí le permitieron el paso a la sala de espera. Allí vio a Sasuke.

—No saben nada—fue lo que éste le dijo fríamente—. Nunca saben nada.

Deidara se quedó en silencio. Porque, sorprendentemente, por una vez, él tampoco sabía qué decir.

—

Itachi salió de la UCI tres días después y lo instalaron de nuevo en su antigua habitación. Volvía a ser capaz de respirar sin ayuda de una máquina, pero su estado era tan débil que apenas podía moverse de la cama.

—No es necesario que estés aquí todo el rato si no quieres.—le aseguró una tarde Itachi a Deidara, quien se había pasado el último cuarto de hora mirando por la ventana.

El aludido se giró hacia él.

—Y estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa si tu familia no hubiera insistido tanto en que necesitabas a un cuidador para ti solo, y que, encima, tenía que ser yo.

No estaba mintiendo. Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos cuando el padre de Itachi había llamado para exigir que _el tal Deidara_ se dedicara exclusivamente a atender a su hijo. Y si bien el director del hospital era consciente de que aquello era muy irregular y más teniendo en cuenta que Deidara, en realidad, cumplía una condena, nadie se atreve a contradecir a sus benefactores. Por ello, todos acataron aquello con presteza, por mucho que les sorprendiera la extraña selección de personal por parte de los Uchiha.

—Fue cosa de Sasuke. Habló a mis padres de ti.

—El pequeño bastardo…—farfulló Deidara, aunque estuvo casi seguro de que Itachi le había oído, porque dibujó una diminuta sonrisa. Había empezado a ser ligeramente más expresivo alrededor del rubio, lo cual éste agradecía, porque saber que estaba tratando con un humano hacía los ratos allí mucho más llevaderos.

Incluso se encontraba a gusto allí, ahora que había superado sus reticencias iniciales y había aprendido a conocer a Itachi un poco mejor.

Si pudiera hacer una comparación, Deidara habría dicho que Itachi era muñeco de porcelana, uno de los que, nada más llegar a la tienda, serían colocados en el centro del escaparate para ser admirados por todo el que pasara. Los niños lo señalarían maravillados y los padres sonreirían porque, en efecto, el muñeco era precioso. Pero nadie jamás lo compraría, porque algo tan hermoso no era merecedor de acabar en una casa vulgar. Y así el muñeco seguiría años y años en aquel escaparate, preguntándose por qué todos lo elogiaban pero nadie parecía quererlo de verdad. Al final, se convencería de que su misión es parecer perfecto y nada más y continuaría allí. Hasta convertirse en polvo.

Deidara sabía que Sasuke intentaba tratar de aliviar de alguna manera ese sentimiento cuando iba allí, pero eso solo era una vez por semana. También sabía que no era Sasuke quien decidía la frecuencia de sus visitas —aunque pareciera un joven frío, arrogante y despreocupado, su apego a su hermano era obvio, y, si por él fuera, iría allí cada día—, sino que era Itachi quien le había pedido que no apareciera tanto por el hospital, que intentara llevar una vida normal, que se centrara en sus estudios, que hiciera lo que pudiera por complacer a sus padres (y por conseguir todo lo que él no podría, pero esa parte nunca era puesta en palabras).

Por último, era consciente de que Sasuke pretendía que fuera él, Deidara, quien diera a Itachi la compañía que necesitaba. Por eso había sugerido su nombre. Creía que el rubio podría hacer lo que Itachi no le permitía a él.

Por algún motivo, Deidara esperaba no decepcionarlo.

—

Normalmente era así:

Deidara llegaba con el periódico del día cada mañana —incluidos fines de semana— y se lo daba a Itachi. Nunca le preguntaba cómo le había ido la noche, o si se encontraba bien, o si había tomado las pastillas, y se limitaba a hablar sobre temas sin ningún tipo de relevancia; habitualmente todo estilo de quejas sobre el tiempo, el niño que acababa de salpicarlo con un charco al pasar con la bicicleta demasiado cerca o la clara falta de higiene a juzgar por el olor de alguien que había subido en el ascensor con él. Itachi comenzaba ignorándolo a favor del periódico, pero finalmente abandonaba éste y le prestaba atención.

Luego, Itachi se aseaba en el baño y Deidara fingía que limpiaba la habitación, pero ambos sabían que en realidad este último estaba escuchando atentamente por si algo le indicaba que tenía que entrar rápidamente a ayudar al primero. Cuando Itachi terminaba, discutían sobre si debía llevar una coleta o dejarse el pelo suelto (aunque llamarlo "discutir" era demasiado: simplemente, Deidara le insistía en que un cambio de vez en cuando no le iba a sentar mal y, mientras tanto, Itachi volvía a recoger su cabello).

Después de eso, Itachi trabajaba durante un tiempo con su portátil. Comprobaba las cuentas de la empresa de su padre, repetía algunos cálculos (y, a veces, dejaba en ridículo a los contables de la empresa al descubrir algunos errores) o diseñaba nuevas estrategias de comercio. Cómo era capaz de hacerlo sin una preparación específica era algo que Deidara ignoraba.

El rubio intentaba respetar aquellos ratos y mantenerse en silencio. Se cercioraba de que el baño estuviera limpio, preguntaba a Itachi si necesitaba algo e iba a conseguirlo si así era. En ocasiones sacaba un cuaderno y dibujaba, pero no había nada inspirador en aquella habitación excepto Itachi en sí y, por ello, las hojas estaban llenas de bocetos del joven, aunque nunca supo si su modelo era consciente de estar siendo retratado.

De cualquier modo, cuando el aburrimiento era demasiado grande, Deidara comenzaba a hablar otra vez. Tal vez de la estúpida película que habían dado la noche anterior por televisión, o de la exposición que iban a traer a la ciudad y a la que le gustaría ir —jamás expresó el deseo que sentía de poder llevar a Itachi con él—, o del arte en general.

—Es estúpida la idea de que el arte es para siempre. Todos van a los museos y se quedan con cara de pasmados cuando les dicen que tal o cual escultura ha sido recuperada después de dos milenios enterrada. Y hablan sobre lo bien conservada que está y, si se _creen_ más expertos, expresarán alguna gilipollez sobre las exquisitez de los detalles—bufó con desprecio—. No pueden entenderlo. Cuando el artista hace algo, trata de expresar, y es cada uno de esos infinitésimos en los que se divide la creación de una obra lo que cuenta.

Siguió hablando, centrado en todas aquellas afirmaciones que él consideraba obvias y mostrando su irritación ante la falta de comprensión y evidente idiotez general, hasta que Itachi lo llamó.

—Deidara.

—¿Qué?—soltó automáticamente, algo molesto por la interrupción cuando estaba pronunciándose sobre tan importante tema. Pero eso se le olvidó cuando vio la misteriosa sonrisa en la cara de Itachi, y el brillo divertido en sus ojos (algo que creía no haber presenciado nunca antes).

—Nada.—respondió Itachi finalmente, pero sus labios seguían ligeramente curvados.

Deidara fingió estar asegurándose de tener los botones de su uniforme de trabajo bien abrochados para esconder su propia sonrisa.

—

Deidara contempló la puesta de sol desde la ventana de la habitación del hospital y se imaginó el fin del mundo. Visualizó el cielo volviéndose rojo y abriéndose a continuación para dejar caer un sinfín de meteoritos que arrasarían las calles. Dibujaba los edificios en llamas en su mente, los gritos, el calor.

Pensó en qué haría si ese día llegara.

Con una mueca divertida, dio la espalda a la ventana y caminó hasta la cama de Itachi para sentarse al borde de la misma. Éste le miró con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó.

Deidara dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, tumbándose allí donde los pies de Itachi no llegaban.

—Creo—comenzó—que en otra situación, tal vez en otro universo, en una realidad paralela, o como quieras llamarlo, te habría odiado. Si fueran otras las circunstancias…

Dejó la frase en el aire, sin estar seguro de tener que completarla.

—¿Y te alegras de que haya sido así?—quiso saber Itachi.

El otro siguió con su vista clavada en el techo. _En serio_, pensó, _¿por qué todo es blanco?_

—Soy incapaz de responder a eso—admitió después de unos segundos. Luego, se incorporó para mirar a Itachi directamente. La piel de éste también era blanca y quebradiza, justo como la pintura del techo—. Supongo que sí. Si fuera otro el caso, sería yo quien querría matarte, y el sentido de que todo fuera diferente a ahora se perdería.

Itachi asintió, y Deidara volvió a tumbarse. Hubo otro silencio, y fue el rubio el encargado de romperlo otra vez.

—¿Sabes? Cuando la situación es desfavorable desde un principio, nadie te da la opción de mejorarlo—comenzó repentinamente—. Es mentira que te ganes el título de "problemático". En realidad, te lo adjudican desde un principio, y después se las apañan para que cada una de tus acciones encaje en ese término. Si un niño normal rompe algo, es un niño y no pasa nada. Pero si era yo, es que era revoltoso. Cualquier pelea entre dos adolescentes en un colegio es normal, pero si era yo, tenía "tendencias violentas". La Teoría del Etiquetaje, ¿has oído hablar de ella?

—Sí.

—Es cierta. No hay oportunidades.

—¿Estás intentando excusarte por aquello que te trajo aquí?

Deidara sonrió.

—Para nada. Nunca daré crédito a otros por mis obras maestras. Aunque, ciertamente, fueron ellos quienes me dieron la inspiración para llevarlo a cabo. Da lo mismo si intento ser formal o hacer que cambien su concepto de mí. Las sospechas siempre existen. Así que decidí superar sus expectativas—Dejó escapar una pequeña risa—. Pero eso no importa. En realidad, ahora sólo me estaba refiriendo los estereotipos y primeras impresiones. La que das tú… es odiosamente perfecta. Era lo que intentaba explicar.

El ceño de Itachi se frunció levemente. Pero a continuación su expresión se relajó y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—A veces me cuesta seguirte.—confesó.

—Viendo lo que puedes hacer con el ordenador, me tomaré eso como un verdadero cumplido.

—

Que la condición de Itachi había empeorado era notorio. Nadie lo mencionaba, pero Sasuke cada vez iba más frecuentemente —Itachi ya no tenía fuerzas para decirle nada—, y Deidara también había tenido la oportunidad de ver a sus padres en más de una ocasión.

Las visitas de los especialistas médicos a la habitación de Itachi se incrementaron igualmente, pero el joven rechazaba todos y cada uno de los tratamientos que le proponían. Dejaba que lo examinaran sin rechistar, pero ni siquiera tenía interés en los resultados de las pruebas.

Todos esperaban que lo peor sucediera en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué se niega a volver a casa?—preguntó Deidara a Sasuke. Era media tarde y ambos estaban en la cafetería del hospital. Itachi estaba durmiendo en ese momento y, tras verlos paseando inquietos por el pasillo, una enfermera les había sugerido que fueran allí y se relajaran un rato, asegurándoles que estarían atentos por si Itachi requería algo.

Sasuke dio un trago a su bebida.

—¿Te ha hablado alguna vez Itachi de su enfermedad?

—¿Es posible convencerlo para que lo haga?—comentó Deidara entre dientes. Cualquier intento por obtener información de Itachi en cuanto a ese tema había sido vano, y había acabado desistiendo.

—Posiblemente no—aceptó Sasuke—. De hecho, prácticamente todo lo que yo sé me lo ha contado mi madre, y ella sólo lo sabe porque Itachi fue diagnosticado de niño. Si hubiera sido ahora, no habría dejado que los médicos se lo dijeran a nadie más.

—¿Es mayor de edad?—preguntó Deidara. Lo cierto es que todavía no sabía la edad real de Itachi. Se había conformado con saber que era cercana a la suya.

—Cumplió dieciocho el año pasado—Eso eran dos más que Deidara—. Justamente antes de que tuvieran que ingresarlo definitivamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Crees que me puedes explicar algo tú?

La relación entre Sasuke y Deidara se basaba en la honestidad absoluta, aunque esta rallara en lo descortés a veces. Pero ambos se decantaban por la sinceridad más cruda, especialmente después de tratar con Itachi y todos los doctores de alrededor, quienes tendían a adornar todo con eufemismos, perífrasis o a ocultar parte de la información.

—¿Has oído hablar de las enfermedades raras?—Sasuke no dejó que el otro respondiera—Son enfermedades que padece una parte minúscula de la población. En el caso de Itachi, es una alteración genética que afecta a los pulmones y aparece una vez por cada dos millones de personas, lo cual la hace muy poco frecuente. Por lo tanto, el interés de las empresas farmacéuticas por ella es cercano a cero. Oferta y demanda—señaló ácidamente—. No creo que necesites entender mucho de economía para eso. A nadie le interesa gastar una barbaridad de millones en investigar y comercializar una cura para una enfermedad que prácticamente nadie tiene.

Deidara asintió. Ciertamente no había que ser un genio para comprenderlo.

—Pero últimamente—continuó Sasuke—, el sector público de investigación científica ha tenido un cierto avance. Itachi, siendo el utópico idealista que es, cree que si sus datos pertenecen a este sector, alguien se molestará en hacer una investigación. Por eso se sigue dejando hacer todas esas pruebas, y pretende permanecer aquí hasta el final. Quiere que cada una de las etapas de la enfermedad quede bien registrada—el joven ser mordió un labio y Deidara pudo ver su tristeza y abatimiento, que tan pocas veces llegaban a mostrarse. Chasqueó la lengua—. Siempre tuvo complejo de mártir.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Regresaron a la habitación poco después, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder hacer pasar nada más por su garganta.

—

—Deidara.—llamó Itachi.

—¿Qué?—respondió el aludido, levantando la cabeza del borde del colchón en el que la había tenido apoyada.

—Yo…—El otro no parecía muy seguro de lo que quería decir—Gracias.

Deidara le quitó importancia con un gesto.

—No seas idiota.—respondió. Pero él tampoco estaba seguro de que fueran esas las palabras adecuadas.

Quizá debería ser él quien agradeciera por ser el primero en no tratarle como el resto. Por escucharle, y por intentar comprenderle, y por hacerle creer que tal vez sí podía encajar en el mundo. O quizá era algo completamente distinto lo que necesitaba expresar. O un poco de todo.

—

_Déjà vu._

Es lo que Deidara sintió al volver a ver a los médicos correr, el estrés y el pánico en el ambiente propio de un estado crítico. Pero ahora ya no estaba contemplando eso desde el pasillo, sino que se encontraba en el interior de la propia habitación. Y más allá de lo puramente físico, había mucho más de él _dentro_ de aquello.

Itachi había perdido el conocimiento minutos atrás, había dejado de respirar hacía segundos y probablemente sólo eran necesarios unos pocos más para que su corazón también fallara. Y Deidara, que se mantenía apartado en una esquina al lado de Sasuke procurando no molestar, jamás había sido más consciente de sus propios latidos.

Las voces de los médicos eran lejanas pero taladrantes al mismo tiempo, las imágenes demasiado nítidas. Las emociones demasiado fuertes.

Desde su posición, apenas era capaz de llegar a ver el rostro de Itachi entre el mar de batas blancas —blancas como las paredes, como su mente lo estaba en ese momento, y como los labios de Itachi, ahora cubiertos por una mascarilla de oxígeno—, y un trozo de la piel de su pecho cuando el desfibrilador fue necesitado.

Vio sus ojos abrirse por un momento, sus oscuros irises trazar curvas a lo largo de la habitación. Creyó ver que se posaban en ellos por un momento, y que su boca se abría un poco y que sus dedos se extendían unos milímetros. Y a Deidara le habría gustado poder escuchar su último mensaje —una de las pocas cosas que había estado realmente interesado en escuchar durante su vida—, pero ya no había aliento con qué decirlo, ni fuerzas, ni nada más.

Y en el particular fin del mundo que estaban experimentando, el cielo no era rojo, sino blanco, y no había meteoritos ni llamas. No hacía calor, sino frío. Después de todo, no era el fin del mundo de verdad.

Pese al dolor presente, Deidara esperaba encontrar un camino más allá.

—

_En otra vida podría haberte odiado, pero en esta… En esta las cosas eran diferentes. _

_Tú las hiciste diferentes._

_Por todo ello, gracias._

_

* * *

  
_

.

.

.

_Sí, odiadme._


End file.
